Ciel Hamil!
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Ciel hamil! shinigamis to the rescue! tapi itu anak siapa? jangan-jangan? Sebastian! cari Sebastian! / warning: slight(?) sho-ai, typos, OOC tingkat dewa, typos/ mau masukin nama para shinigami tapi ga boleh lebih dari empat - -"


_Ciel hamil?! But how?! Shinigami to the rescue!_

**Warning: Sho-ai nyerempet(?), gaje, OOC, ga jelas, typos, yuhuuu!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya mbak Yana Toboso, fic ini milik author fufufu**

Yahuuuuu! Hari ini, tepatnya jam 6.18 WIB, hari terakhir UN! Yo, author nyempatin diri buat pesta fic setelah hiatus seminggu lebih, hahaha! Seneng deh! Ini fic pembuka yang author bikin sambil tadi malam SKS-an, wkwkwk! Oke, sebentar lagi author masuk. Wish me!

* * *

Ciel... HAMIL?! Apakah itu mungkin?! Okelah dia sekarang seorang demon, tapi demi apa, biasanya'kan manusia yang hamil anak iblis! Lagi pula, ini anak siapa?! Ciel langsung galau tingkat kecamatan.

Ciel mengingat beberapa malam sebelumnya, ia tak ingat pernah berbuat hal tak senonoh. Meskipun sekarang umurnya hampir 138 tahun, ia masih perjaka jadi ini aneh sekali ketika pagi tadi ia bangun dan mendapati perutnya membelendung seperti sekarang. Padahal hari ini hari kerja Ciel. (Ciel buka toko teh kecil yang dia manage sendiri. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah makhluk-makhluk non-human termasuk alien yang menyamar jadi human)

Ciel mendesah lemah. Terpaksa ia mencolong atasan baju hamil tetangga sebelah. Baju-bajunya tak ada yang muat. Beberapa saat setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mencari pertolongan.

Dia berlari ke arah handphone Nokinoki yang sedang di charge dan bermaksud menelpon Sebastian tapi kemudian baru ingat, Sebastian dengan Ciel'kan sudah musuhan selama satu abad... mereka lost contact... Ciel batal menelpon Sebastian. Lagian itu nomor adalah nomor Sebastian seabad yang lalu.

Ciel menscroll ke bawah phonebook hape nokinokinya, Elizabeth... udah ko'it, Tanaka... apalagi... Grell... Grell?! Sejak kapan Ciel punya nomor Grell?! Ciel menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Grell.

Ciel: Ahlo? Grell?

Grell: Ahlo? Siapa ya?

Ciel: Ciel...

Grell: Eci?

Ciel: Ciel!

Grell: Diel?

Ciel: Ceh! Ceh! Carlie, carlie!

Grell: Oh... Charlie toh

Ciel: Arrrggghhh! Ini aku! Ciel Phantomhiveeee!

Grell: Oh? Ternyata kau ya bocah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nomorku? Kapan kau minta nomorku? Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Sebastian mana? Harga tomat di pasar berapa?

Ciel mendesah, "Kau pikir aku berubah propesi jadi tukang sayur? Mana kutahu!"

Grell, "Sopo tau, hehehe... jadi, ada apa bocah?" tanya Grell yang tumben-tumbenan tidak menyebalkan.

Ciel, "Umm... kau sibuk tidak?" tanyanya ragu.

Grell tidak langsung menjawab sebelum terdengar teriakan memekakan telinga. "Kyaaaaa! Bocaaah! Kau nakal juga yaaa! Sayang aku tak tertarik dengan yang lebih muda,"

Ciel memutar bola matanya jengah. "Preettt! Lu pikir gue mau ngajak kencan -_-" ga, gue lagi butuh teman curhat... lo pan satu-satunya (yang ngaku-ngaku) lady yang gue kenal..." gerutu Ciel yang tiba-tiba pakai bahasa gaul.

"fufufu... berhubung lo muji gue, gue mau deh datangin elu. Tunggu ya, sekitar satu jam lagi gue kesitu, akang Will nggak mau ngelepas gue..." jawab Grell ikut berbahasa gahol.

"Whooottt? O.o?" Ciel mangap mendengar penuturan Grell tapi tidak mau mempermasalahkan lebih jauh.

* * *

"Wuoooottt?! Perutmu kenapa?! Kau hamil?!" tanya Grell kaget begitu Ciel membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ciel mendesah, mulai ragu dengan keputusannya untuk memanggil Grell. "Itulah... aku juga bingung kenapa perutku tiba-tiba besar begini... dan aku tidak tahu apa aku hamil apa tidak..."

"Jangan bilang itu anak Sebastian..." Ucap Grell horror dan tiba-tiba macho.

"What?! Tidak mungkin! Kami tak pernah berkontak-kontakan semenjak seabad lalu aku memutuskan kontrak kami! Aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya seabad jadi bagaimana bisa ini anaknya?!" ujar Ciel sambil geli-geli gimanaaa~ gitu.

Grell menghela nafas. "Oke, aku percaya. Kalau Sebastian ada tak mungkin kau menghubungiku... hmm... apa ya? Mungkin kau kebanyakan makan kali!" tebak Grell asal.

Ciel mendengus keras. "Asal! Aku makan banyakpun harusnya bukan begini bentuk perutku!"

Grell memasang gaya ala Sherlock holmes yang sedang mikir. Lengkap dengan pipa dan topi kotak-kotak merahnya. Ciel makin yakin keputusannya menelpon Grell salah. Tapi masa iya dia menelpon Sebastian? Yang ada dia malah diketawai Sebastian lagi!

"Ah! Aku tahu!" ujar Grell tiba-tiba. "Kita datang akang Undertaker aja!" putusnya.

"Halah... bilang aja lu kangen ama Undertaker... -_-"" Ciel menyadari batu di balik udangnya Grell dan Grell hanya nyengir kuda.

* * *

"Khukhukhu... lama tak bersua Young Earl... hamba lihat pengikut anda telah berganti, khukhukhu~!" Ujar Undertaker begitu Ciel dan Grell nyampe di toko Undertaker yang rahasia. Yang mereka ketahui hanya toko itu berada di jalan Imam Benjol no. 12 Rt 001/ RW 04 kec. Gokil, Kab. Humor, Yogyakarta. (Emang ada -_-")

"Aku bukan Earl lagi Undertaker, kau bisa panggil namaku, dan aku bukan ganti pengikut. Aku sudah tak punya pengikut, Grell disini murni sebagai temanku," jelas Ciel yang langsung mendapat 'Kyaaa!' dari Grell yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi Lizzy.

"Hoo~ begitu, khukhukhu... ngomong-ngomong perutmu kenapa? Kau ditinggal Sebastian yang berubah jadi bang Toyib?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat getokan maut dari Ciel.

"Ngarang! Kami sudah tidak terikat kontrak jadi ia sudah menghilang selama seabad!"

"Ah? Machaaaa?"

"Iyaaaahhh!" jawab Ciel dengan Grell yang ikut mendukung.

"Mi apah?"

"Mi Sed**p Ayam Special!" Ciel dan Grell mengeluarkan mi instan.

"Tapi kemalen akuh liat diah loh!" Undertaker menjawab dengan gaya sok imut dan kedip-kedip nggak jelas.

"APAAAH?!" Grell mengeluarkan suara machonya. "DIMANA?! DIMANA?!"

"Dia beli pentol di depan rumahku kemaren," jawab Undertaker kalem.

"Ciel! Kita harus mencari Sebas-chan!" Putus Grell bersemangat.

"Ogah." Jawab Ciel tegas.

Grell langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel kaget. "Kenapa?!"

"Kalau mau cari, cari aja ndiri. Aku malas lihat mukanya," jawab Ciel jujur.

"Ikh! Aku'kan sudah menemanimu kesini! Kau curaaaanggg!" Grell balik jadi banci dan menarik-narik ujung baju hamil Ciel.

Ciel mendesah. "Iya, iya. Ntar kita cari bareng. Tapi kita harus selesaikan masalah perutku ini dulu... masa kau suruh aku mencari Sebastian sambil bawa perut begini? Ntar orang ngira Sebastian itu ayah dari anak yang kukandung. Kau mau?!" ancam Ciel yang berbuah manis. Grell langsung duduk manis di sisi Ciel.

"Jadi, kau juga tak tahu kenapa perutku begini?" tanya Ciel pada Undertaker.

"Khukhukhu~ sayang hamba tak tahu... bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke perpustakaan di dunia dewa kematian. Siapa tahu ada info?" usul Undertaker.

"Tapi masa demon boleh masuk death society? Bukannya Spears tak suka ya? Nanti aku diusir lagi!" ujar Ciel.

"Tenang, aku ikut menemanimu!" Undertaker menjawab dengan tawa khasnya.

Ciel terdiam. Satu lagi shinigami yang memutuskan untuk menemaninya dan entah kenapa ia tak yakin mereka akan mendapatkan hasil mengingat kedua shinigami itu adalah orang yang aneh.

* * *

"senior?! Sedang apa anda disi—kenapa ada iblis yang mengikuti anda?" tanya William dingin tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya bersemangat melihat Undertaker.

Diam-diam Ciel curiga, jangan-jangan William itu naksir Undertaker. Tapi bukannya Grell suka William ya? Wah... cinta segitiga... tapi tunggu, Undertaker naksir yang mana dong? Lagian Grell pan naksir Sebastian juga... Ah, sudahlah, yang penting mereka harus cari info tentang perut Ciel yang tiba-tiba membelendung itu.

"Khukhukhu~ lama tak bertemu Will, hei, aku harus masuk ke perpustakaan. Ada yang ingin kucari tentang demon yang bisa hamil tanpa pernah disentuh, khukhukhu~" jelas Undertaker sambil berjalan melalui Will dan diikuti Ciel serta Grell.

William membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan ujung death schyte miliknya. "Hamil tanpa diapa-apakan? Demon? Terlebih lagi... laki-laki? Aku ikut membantu," putus William yang langsung mengekor.

Ciel langsung merasa big sweatdrop, sekarang ada tiga *coret*ekor*coret* shinigami yang menemaninya. Whoaa! Mereka seperti masuk ke dalam cerita The Marvelous Land of Oz dan Ciel merasa berubah menjadi Dorothy.

Entah berapa lama mereka berkeliling dan membuka-buka buku dan akhirnya menyerah. Tak ada satupun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Keempat... err... makhluk non-human itu terduduk di tengah-tengah perpustakaan kelelahan.

"Hmm... kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah menanyakan ke iblis lain..." ujar William memberi saran.

"Ma—maksudmu aku harus turun ke neraka dulu?" tanya Ciel sambil meneguk air liurnya susah payah. "Ogah! Aku tak mau! Gimana kalau ternyata mereka malah menyuruhku aborsi?!"

"Bukan itu baka. Aku suruh kau hubungi butlermu yang dulu itu..." jelas Will.

"Benar juga, khukhukhu~ hamba yakin ia pasti tahu. Ia'kan sudah ada sejak manusia diciptakan..." Undertaker mengangguk setuju.

"Yeeeee~ ketemu Sebas! Ketemu Sebas!" Grell joget hula-hula di tengah perpustakaan seperti orang gila.

Ciel menyerah. Tiga lawan satu ya jelas kalah. Tapi masa iya dia harus menghubungi Sebastian? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sebastian malah membuat semua lebih buruk? Jess... whateverlah... tapi...

"Oy, bagaimana cara menghubunginya?" tanya Ciel. Ia tak yakin nomor yang tersimpan di hape nokinokinya itu masih berfungsi.

"Ohohoho, tenang, saya tahu jadwal Mr. Butler beli pentol di depan rumah saya, dia selalu datang tiap hari Rabu!" Undertaker mengatakan dengan santai.

"Kok anda bisa tahu?" tanya Grell.

"Iyalah, paman pentolnya cuman datang hari rabu. Jadi cuman saat itu Sebastian keluar rumah buat beli pentol."

"Tunggu dulu," Ciel menyetop. "Keluar rumah? Memang dia tak pernah keluar rumah?"

"Entah ya? Saya hanya pernah bertatap muka dengannya hari itu. Meskipun kami tetangga, saya jarang ke sebelah mampir,"

"HAH?! Jadi kalian tetanggaan?! Jesss...! undertaker, Grell, kita bertamu kesana sekarang!" perintah Ciel.

"Lalu saya?" tanya William.

"Err... kalau mau ikut boleh,"

"Enggak ah. Kamu nggak tulus ngajaknya," Will tiba-tiba OOC.

Ciel langsung garuk-garuk pipi. "Iya deh, iya, William, mau ikut nggak maen ke tempat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap William sok imut.

"Oke. Ayo berangkat sekarang mumpung paman andong yang saya pesan masih ada di depan." William mengajak ketiga makhluk non-human lainnya segera.

"Tunggu, kenapa disini ada andong?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Karna author tinggal di dekat halte andong," Jelas Grell. Anehnya Ciel manggut-manggut aja.

* * *

"Sebas-chan! Sebas-chan!" panggil Grell penuh semangat.

Ciel sweatdrop kemudian tersadar. "Eh, emang namanya masih Sebastian yak?"

"Khukhukhu~" Undertaker tertawa. Ciel kira dia tahu, ternyata dia cuman niruin Tanaka cuman bukan dengan 'hohoho' melainkan dengan tawanya yang khas.

Pintu terbuka pelan. Semua menahan nafas (padahal mereka nggak perlu nafas -_-") dan muncullah sosok Sebastian dengan sweater lengan panjang kuning gading dan celana jins abu-abu membukakan pintu. Grell langsung melompat dan Sebastian menghindar dengan sukses. Ia kemudian menyadari mantan(young master)nya ada diantara para shinigami dengan... perut membelendung?

"Maaf, saya berani bersumpah tak pernah menghamili anda," ujarnya tiba-tiba yang langsung berakhir dengan getokan maut dari Ciel.

"Aku kesini bukan mau minta pertanggungjawaban bodoh! Siapa juga yang bilang kau ayahnya?!" gerutunya pada Sebastian.

Sebenarnya dia heran. Kenapa semua orang mengira kalau dia hamil ayahnya pasti Sebastian? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa bukan Robert Parttinson atau Johny Deep saja sih? Kan keren juga... atau tak perlu jauh-jauh, Al anaknya Ahmad Dhani juga boleh—(Woooyyyy! Lu naksir berondong ya Ciel?!) intinya Ciel bingung. Bahkan Sebastian juga menduga bahwa mereka akan menuduhnya. Hhh...

Sebastian akhirnya mengizinkan keempat makhluk non-human itu masuk dan mempersilahkan mereka ke ruang tamu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Ciel menggunakan baju hamil dan mau tak mau berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Jadi ada tujuan apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sebastian setelah menyajikan teh.

Ciel kembali mengawang. Sekarang ia merasa mereka telah bertemu sang penyihir Oz. Tinggal Grell berkata ia ingin jadi manusia asli, William meminta hati dan Undertaker meminta menjadi lebih berani dan voilla! Mereka benar-benar berubah menjadi tokoh dongeng. Gezzz... Ciel menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh itu.

"Begini Sebas-chan... kau'kan iblis tua, jadi siapa tau kau tau apa yang kau tau itu kehamilan tau itu bisa terjadi pada iblis yang kau tau merupakan manusia dulu tau..." jelas Grell yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata tau berkali-kali. Author mengecek dan ternyata ada sedikit konslet.

"Hmm," Sebastian manggut-manggut sambil mengelus jenggotnya... sejak kapan Sebastian punya jenggot?! Jiah! Ternyata ia hanya mengelus dagu mulusnya... hhh... kaget author... author kira Sebastian berubah jadi kambing...

Sebastian bergerak mendekati Ciel yang secara insting bergerak ke belakang. Padahal ia sudah bersandar. Sebastian berjongkok lalu meletakan tangannya ke perut Ciel. Ciel sempat terkejut tapi kemudian memilih diam.

"Hmm... hmm..." Sebastian bergumam.

Ciel kembali kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sebastian menempelkan telinganya ke perut Ciel. "Oi... kau! Memang perlu begini?!" tanyanya jengkel.

"Shhh! Aku sedang berusaha mendengarkan!" ujar Sebastian.

"Ikkkhhh! Kau terlalu dekat!" protes Grell sambil merengut. Ia meminta dukungan tapi ternyata William dan Undertaker sibuk memberi kucing yang bejibun di rumah Sebastian. Mereka mungkin ketularan penyakit cinta kucing Sebastian. Akhirnya Grell menyerah dan ikut memberi makan.

"Masih belum? :(" tanya Ciel risih. Sudah lima menit Sebastian menempelkan telinganya di perut Ciel. Tak ada respon. "Oy, SE—ukh... demon! Oy!" Ciel menarik pelan ujung rambut Sebastian.

Ia melongok sedikit dan ternyata Sebastian tertidur. Ilernya sedikit menetes ke baju hamil Ciel dan membuat Ciel ngamuk lalu menempeleng kepala Sebastian sekuat tenaga. Ia menoleh ke arah ketiga shinigami yang menemaninya dan ternyata mereka tertidur sambil memeluk kucing. Ciel memijit keningnya lelah. Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak ada satupun yang beres! Ternyata feelingnya sejak awal benar! Huks... makanya Ciel, perluas jaringan pertemananmu. Jangan berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas semua...

"Oi, demon, jadi apa menurutmu?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"Hmm... saya tak tahu. Kita tanya ibu saya saja my lo—eh... umm... siapa nama anda sekarang?" tanya Sebastian telat.

Ciel memutar bola matanya. "Ciel Phantomhive. Kau?"

"Sebastian Michaelis. Mau ngopi di dep—augh! Oke, maaf, kebiasaan," ujar Sebastian ketika Ciel langsung menendang tulang keringnya ketika Sebastian kelepasan merayu. "Oke, ayo panggil ibuku."

"Memang ibumu siapa?"

"Leviathan." Jawab Sebastian singkat. Mereka melangkahi ketiga shinigami yang sekarang tertidur dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

Singkat cerita Sebastian telah memanggil Leviathan.

"Ho? Jadi ini istrimu? Ckck! Dia terlalu tak baik untukmu!" ujar ibunya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Sudahlah! Kita bukan ingin membicarakan pernikahan!" Ciel mengingatkan. "Maaf Leviathan, aku juga bukannya ingin menikah dengan anak—

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tak mengerti. Tak baik itu baik!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ceria dan memeluk Ciel erat.

"Hah?" Ciel kebingungan.

"Ya, tidak baik itu adalah hal yang baik untuk demon. Selamat datang ke keluarga—

"Tunggu!" Ciel sekali lagi memotong. "Sudah saya bilang saya bukannya ingin menikah dengan anak anda. Ini bukan anaknya. Kami ingin bertanya apa yang anda tahu tentang demon yang tiba-tiba hamil tanpa pernah berhubungan dengan orang,"

Leviathan terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan memandangnya penuh aura kematian. "Dia bukan calon istrimu?" tanyanya horror. Sebastian menggeleng santai. "KENAPA?! HARUSNYA DEMON YANG SEPERTI INI YANG JADI CALON ISTRIMU!" Leviathan murka sambil muncrat-muncrat ke muka Sebastian.

Sebastian mengelap mukanya santai. "Sudahlah bu. Jawab saja pertanyaannya."

"Hmmph! Baiklah, dengan satu syarat. Kalian harus menikah setelah aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan perutnya begitu, bagaimana?" Leviathan mengadakan penawaran.

Ciel dan Sebastian saling tatap.

_Menikah dengan Sebastian? Idiiiiiiihhhh! Capek-capek aku mengusirnya dan membuat kontrak batal! Masa iya aku harus menikah dengannya?! Males bangeeettt! Apa lagi satu keluarga dengan Leviathan... bukannya dia istrinya Satan yak? Berarti Sebastian pangeran kegelapan dong... berarti nanti aku harus kembali ke masa seperti dulu lagi dong? Tidaaakk! Aku tak mau jadi burung dalam sangkar lagi!_

_Menikah dengan Ciel? Humm... hummm... tidak. Aku tetap tak bisa membayangkan. Sudah cukup kemarin aku diperlakukan jadi butler rendahan. Kalau aku jadi suaminya... bisa-bisa tiap malam aku dikunci di luar rumah. Dimarahi tiap hari. Tidak. Aku tak bisa mengorbankan kupingku. Dan yang paling parah aku bisa dilarang bertemu kucing..._

"Tidak!" tolak kedua orang itu tegas.

"Kenapa?" Leviathan kebingungan. "Kok kau bisa tidak naksir anakku? Lihat anakku, tampan, ganteng, seorang pangeran, sempurna dalam segala pekerjaan, jago nyuci, masak, bersih-bersih,"

"Ibu, kau baru saja menerangkan anakmu sebagai pembantu," ujar Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Intinya, aku tak mengerti,"

"Simple, kami sama-sama laki-laki." Jawab Ciel datar.

"Oo, kau salah baby... di dunia neraka tak ada laki ataupun perempuan. Dan kita tak perduli gender untuk menikah. Menikah saja lah! Kau juga, kenapa tak mau dengan anak ini? Lihat dia, mungil, imut, manis, kyut, acha-acha nehi-nehi, dan hugable begini!"

Sebastian mendesah. "Ibu tak tahu sifat aslinya," Otomatis Ciel langsung mendeath glare Sebastian. "Lihat," Sebastian langsung mengadu.

Leviathan terdiam. Nampaknya anak dan calon menantunya itu (ciyeee!) saling tak suka. Tapi itu awal yang baik (whot?! O.o").

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang itu anak kalian berdua? Apa kalian tetap tak mau menikah?"

"UAPAH?!" Ciel melongo. Isi perut ini... bibit Sebastian?! But how?!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Sebastian tak terima dituduh menghamili anak orang. Padahal dia tak pernah berbuat mesum dengan Ciel.

"Itu pengaruh faustian contract, mungkin," ujar Leviathan. "Nah, jika kalian setuju tanda tangani perjanjian ini. Disini tertulis aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian dan sebagai bayarannya kalian akan menikah!" Leviathan menjelaskan ceria.

Ciel speechless. Dasar demon. Ujung-ujungnya kontrak mulu... mungkin kalau mau, demon bisa jadi kontraktor baik di Indonesia.

Lama Sebastian dan Ciel tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah... kami akan menikah," putus mereka berdua dan menandatangani kontrak setebal tiga centi itu. Pegal juga mereka menandatangani kertas kontrak sebanyak itu.

Ciel berpikir simple, ia takut anaknya lahir tanpa mengenal ayah (terus lu ape -_-") sementara Sebastian murni karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi ayah. Kalau bosan tinggal bunuh (o.O")

"Bagus! Sekarang, little demon, mendekatlah," pinta Leviathan.

Ciel mengangguk patuh. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tiba-tiba Leviathan menusuk perutnya dengan sebuah jarum super kecil. Terdengar bunyi 'pessshhh' dari perut Ciel yang perlahan menyusut.

Ketiga shinigami yang menemani Ciel nampaknya mendengar keributan dan segera menyusul Ciel dan Sebastian. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Ciel dan Sebastian ketika melihat perut Ciel kempes.

"Wha—wha—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sebastian kebingungan.

"Mengeluarkan angin. Dia cuma masuk angin kok." Jawab Leviathan dengan tampang watados.

"Apa?! Bukannya kau bilang ini—

"Aku bilang'kan bagaimana kalau... dih! Ngarep banget sih! Tenang. Kalian bisa bikin setelah nikah," Leviathan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka.

Grell melotot. "APA?! Ciel dan Sebas-chan akan menikah?!"

"Ini curang! Kami setuju karena kau bilang tadi ini anak—ukh! Licikk!" protes Ciel.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya William bingung.

"Hohoho, namanya juga iblis. Sudah ya, aku akan menjemput kalian dalam waktu dekat. Dadah cupcup buhbye!" dan kemudian Leviathan mengeluarkan bola asap lalu menghilang.

Ciel terdiam, Sebastian juga terdiam. Grell mengamuk-ngamuk minta penjelasan sementara William yang paham situasi langsung mendesah dan mengatakan tak rame karena Ciel ternyata cuman masuk angin. Undertaker katawa-ketiwi tak jelas lalu kembali ke rumahnya disebelah. William memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Cieeeeell!" teriak Grell. "Aku tak setuju kau—

"GRELL! SEMBUNYIKAN AKU DARI LEVIATHAN! GANTIKAN AKU! APA SAJA! ASAL AKU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGANNYA!" Pinta Ciel frustasi.

Sebastian tersinggung melihat betapa Ciel menolaknya. Dan apa dia bilang? Meminta Grell menggantikannya? Tch! Lebih baik ia menjomblo seumur keabadian deh!

"E—eh?" Grell sendiri bingung melihat Ciel yang panik.

"POKOKNYA SEMBUNYIKAN AKU!"

"Percuma." Tiba-tiba Sebastian bicara. "Ibuku itu Leviathan. Ia akan menemukanmu meski harus menyeretmu dari surga,"

Ciel langsung memucat. Tidak. Ia tak mau menikah dengan Sebastian. Tak mau!

Grell berusaha menenangkan Ciel tanpa sadar. "Te—tenanglah Ciel. Menikah dengan Sebastian tidak seburuk kelihatannya—

"Tak buruk katamu?!" Ciel lepas kendali. "Menikah dengan penggila kucing itu sama saja menyiksaku!"

Devilish smile muncul di bibir Sebastian. Hmm... pernikahan tidak terdengar buruk kalau ia bisa menyiksa Ciel. "Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Grell menyadari bayangan gelap muncul di belakang Sebastian seperti saat ia mendatangi Claude untuk merebut Ciel dulu. Sekarang ia jadi kasihan dengan Ciel. Kelihatannya tujuan Sebastian menikah dengan Ciel bukan karena cinta tapi karena dendam.

Hhh... mereka hanya bermaksud menemukan penyebab kehamilan Ciel, kenapa jadi berujung pernikahan? Seperti mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang sedang mencari pria yang bertanggung jawab saja... Grell mendesah kecil melihat Ciel yang memohon seperti anak kecil untuk dibawa pulang dan Sebastian yang terlihat seperti pedophilia saat menatap Ciel. Sigh... what a stupid ending...

End?

* * *

Gimana menurut para readers? Hahaha! Ini ide author dapat pas lagi ngitung matematika. Mantab'kan?! Kertas buram author isinya fanfic ini, huehehehe! Pasti pengawas ujian bakal kaget... kasian, sabodo amat :p btw, gimana menurut readers sekalian? Haruskah author membuat lanjutan fic gaje ini? Review yooo~!


End file.
